Love story ni Pasaway!
by behindthosewalls
Summary: Mahal pa rin pala siya ni Sasuke. Samantalang siya, hindi niya ito nasabi sa binata. It was too late. AU/OOC Edited.


**A/N: **Bago ko pong kwento! Sana po ay magustuhan ninyo. Reviews and criticisms ha? By the way, 18 years old na silang lahat dito.

**Disclaimer:** Hindi akin ang Naruto maging ang mga karakter na ginamit.

AU and OOC. Enjoy.

**-Love story ni PASAWAY!-**

* * *

**(sakura's P.O.V.)**

_Dakilang pasaway_**. **Iyan ang tawag nila sa akin. Eh, pa'no ba naman kasi, ako na ata ang pinakapasaway na dalaga sa buong mundo. Yung tipong alas nuebe ang usapan, pupunta ako ng alas onse. Kapag may usapang dress code, ako lang ang magiiba ng suot. Kapag formal naman ang lakad, naka-rubber shoes o chucks ako. Nung prom nga ang sabi mag long gown, nagcocktail dress ako. Tuwing nasa library, wala akong kasing ingay. Sa mga formal meetings naman, ako ang pinakamagulo. Sobrang kulit ko no? Minsan, nakakainis at nakakapikon na pero dahil sa pagiging pasaway ko minahal ako ng pamilya ko at ng mga kaibigan ko. Lalo na ang taong pinakamahalaga sa buhay ko- si Uchiha Sasuke.

Si Sasuke ang pinakatahimik sa tropa. Halos hindi nga nagsasalita yan eh. Kapag kakausapin mo siya puro lang **"HN"** ang sagot niya. Eto isang sampol sa isang paguusap namin nung nasa canteen kami.

"Sasuke."

"Oh?"

"Kumain ka na?"

"Hn."

"Ano suot bukas sa birthday ni sir Kakashi?"

"Hn."

"Anong HN? Ano nga?"

"Hn."

"Ewan ko sa'yo, bahala ka nga."

"Hn."

O diba? Kaya nga hindi kami masyadong close eh pero, siya ang pinakagwapo sa mga katropa kong lalake.

Onyx eyes at raven hair. Maputi, matipuno, matalino at misteryoso. Hay. Siya ang crush ko sa tropa. Kaso halata namang wala akong pag-asa sa kanya. Bukod sa dami ng mga babaing umaaligid sa kanya, mukha atang may iba siyang gusto.

Pero hindi ako susuko! Ipag-lalaban ko ang nadarama ko!

* * *

**(narator)**

"Uy! Gimmick tayo dun sa bagong bukas na mall mamaya!" sigaw ng brunette haired girl na si Tenten. Ang mahaba niyang buhok ay naka-ipit pataas na mukhang dalawang malaking siopao sa kanyang ulo. Si Tenten ang pinakamaangas sa magtotropa. Kaya niyang patumbahin ang isang rapist sa loob lamang ng ilang segundo. Anyway, biyernes kasi, wala na silang mga klase nang mga oras na iyon. Ganito talaga sila tuwing Biyernes at Sabado. Gimmick dito gimmick doon.

"Sige! mukhang masaya doon!" sagot ng pinakapasaway sa lahat ng mga pasaway na si Sakura. Meron siyang bubble gum pink na buhok at emerald green eyes.

"Ok! Saan at anong oras tayo magkikitakita?" tanong ng blondieng si Naruto. Well, pasaway rin siya tulad ni Sakura pero mas malala ang dalaga.

"Ah...Eh…mga 2:00 doon na tayo mismo sa mall magkita-kita" sagot ni tenten.

"Ok! Walang malelate ha!"sigaw ni Ino, ang bestfriend ni Sakura. Mayroon din siyang blonde na buhok pero mas maputla ang pagkablonde ng buhok niya at nakatali ito ng mataas.

"Sure! ah... Una na akong uuwi ha! May gagawin pa kasi ako. Kita-kita na lang mamaya!"paalam ni Sakura at iyon, tuluyan ng umalis.

Ang hindi alam ni Sakura, pag-alis niya, nag-usap muli ang tropa.

"Ok guys! I-set up natin si Sakura" sabi ni Ino.

"Huh? Bakit naman?" Tanong ni Shikamaru. Si Shikamaru ay mayroong pinyang hugis na buhok na nakatali rin paitass. Yan ang pinakatamad sa magkakatropa. Mas pipiliin niyang humiga sa ilalim ng puno at magimagine sa mga ulap hanggang sa malaglag ang hinog na mansanas sa bibig niya kesa sa pitasin ito. Boyfriend nga pala siya ni Ino.

"Para pumunta siya ng maaga! Para maexperience niya namang maghintay!"

"Ang sama mo nama.n" sambit ni Hinata, ang pinakamahiyain sa magkakaibigan. Si Hinata ay may mahabang kulay ube na buhok at puting mata.

"Eh. Ano ka ba! Dalawang oras tayo laging naghihintay sa kanya. Kailangan naman siya ang maghintay!" protesta ni Ino.

"Sang-ayon ako sa'yo" singit ni Naruto habang nakahawak sa baba. Tumangotango pa ito na akala mo eh nagiisip ng malalim.

"Kung sa bagay tama ka." sabi ni Neji, ang kuya nilang magkakabarkada. Meron siyang mahabang itim na buhok na nakaipit sa likod niya at puting mga mata. By the way, pinsan siya ni Hinata.

"Ok! So ganito, di ba ang usapan 2:00? Pumunta tayo doon ng 4:00." sabi ni Ino sabay tawa.

"Ikaw talaga! Pero, sige, mukhang masaya yan."sabi ni Tenten.

"Agree ba lahat?" tanong ni Ino sabay tingin sa lahat ng kaibigan. Ngumiti naman ang mga ito at nagsisagot.

"Ok lang."

"Sure!"

"Ayos!"

"Hehehehe!"

"Ok"

"Ayos!eh ikaw Sasuke? Agree ka ba?" tanong ni Ino.

"Hn" lamang ang sagot ni Sasuke.

"As usual" sabi ni Ino sabay taas ng kilay at balikat.

Well, ang totoo niyan, hindi talaga agree si Sasuke kaso ayaw niyang maging KJ kaya go with the flow na lang siya.

* * *

"Asan na kaya ang mga iyon?" tanong ni Sakura sa sarili.

2:45 na at wala pa sila. Pumunta siya doon ng 2:30. Himala nga at nagpunta siya sa lugar ng mas maaga kumpara sa usual niyang arrival. 15 minutes pa siyang naghintay pero miski anino ng isa sa mga katropa niya wala.

"Pambihira naman oh!" sigaw ni Sakura na iritang-irita na.

Tumayo siya at muntikan ng umalis ng may tumawag sa kanya.

"Sakura…" sambit ng isang pamilyar na boses.

Tumingin si Sakura sa kanyang likuran. Si Sasuke pala.

"Oh? Bakit ngayon ka lang? Tsaka, nasaan sila?"

"Alas kwatro pa sila darating"

"HA?" Sigaw ni Sakura. Halos nayanig ang buong mall sa sigaw ng dalaga. Lahat tuloy ng tao nagtinginan sa kanila. Akala siguro ng mga tao, mag-syota silang nagtatalo. Pasaway talaga.

Namula tuloy si Sasuke sa kahihiyan.

"Ah..Sakura, wag ka namang ganyan. Baka mapagkamalan tayong magkarelasyon eh." Sabi ni Sasuke kay Sakura. Walang emosyon ang tono nito pero halatang nahihiya. Wala namang pake ang dalaga sa narinig.

"Eh kasi naman eh!" Naiinis na sagot ni Sakura with matching pamewang pose habang nakapout pa.

"Ganito kasi yon..." Nagsimulang magkwento si Sasuke.

"Sinet-up ka nila para naman daw ma-experience mo kung gaano kahirap ang mag-hintay ng dalawang oras o minsan higit pa. Pag-alis mo, nag-usap sila at ito ang napagplanuhan nila."

"Sino naman ang may pakana ng lahat ng ito?" tanong ng magandang dalaga.

"Sino pa, edi si Ino"

"Tsk, loko talaga ang babaeng yun oh!" Sigaw niya pero mas mahina na this time.

"Nagpunta lang ako dito para silipin ka. Nakonsensya kasi ako."

_Aba!good boy pala itong si sasuke! S_igaw ni Sakura sa isipan niya.

"Ganun ba? Thank you ha." Sabi ni Sakura sabay ngiti.

Ang hindi nila alam kanina pa sila pinapanuod ng barkada nila at kanina pang kinikilig ang mga ito.

"Ang cute pala nilang dalawa!" sabi ni Ino habang kinikilig. Kasulukuyan silang nagtatago sa likod ng tindahan ng soft ice cream habang pinapanuod ang dalawa nilang kaibigan.

"Correct ka diyan friend!" Sang-ayon naman ni Tenten.

"Hmm. So, panunuorin na lang ba natin sila dito hanggang mamaya?" Tanong ng iritableng si Neji. Hindi naman na siya pinansin ng mga babae at ni Naruto dahil busy sila sa panunuod.

Balik tayo kanila Sasuke at Sakura…

"Eh, anong gagawin natin habang hinihintay sila?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Hn" muli ang sagot ni sasuke.

"Hay..ano pa nga ba ang isasagot mo?"sabi ni Sakura sabay iling.

"Tara lakad-lakad muna tayo." Aya niya sa poging kasama niya.

Iyon, umikot sila sa mall. Kumain ng ice cream, naglaro ng basketball sa timezone, bumili ng matching stuffed toys at nagkwentuhan tungkol sa ilang bagay habang naglalakadlakad. Maligaya si Sakura kahit inindyan siya ng mga kaibigan niya dahil nagkaroon siya ng pagkakataong makabonding ang lalaking crush niya.

Ang hindi alam ni Sakura, palihim na ngumingiti si Sasuke dahil rin sa kanya.

**(A/N:wow!ngumingiti si Sasuke!)**

Maya-maya pa, nag-aya si Sakurang manuod ng sine.

"Uy sasuke!"

"Hm?"

"Nuod tayong sine!"

"Ano namang panunoorin natin?"

"Power puff girls The Movie"

"Ha?ayaw ko nga! Anong akala mo sa akin bata? Pwede namang iba eh! Bakit naman yun pa?"

"Sige na please" Pagmamakaawa ni Sakura w/matching puppy eyes pa.

"No way highway!"

"Please! Please!"pagmamakawa niyang muli sabay hawak sa braso nito. Syempre na shock si Sasuke sa ginawa ni Sakura kaya iyon! Pumayag din. Talaga naman...

"Sige na nga!Anak ng tipak!"sabi ng napipilitang si Sasuke.

"yehey!you're the best!wohooo!"tuwang-tuwang naghihihiyaw si Sakura.

"Hoy Sakura, umayos ka nga. Nakakahiya!"

"Eto naman conservative masyado! Sorry naman po. Gusto ko kasi talagang mapanuod yun eh. Hehe" sabi nito sabay tawa.

Ngumiti namang muli ang binata. "Isip bata ka talaga" Bulong ni Sasuke.

"May sinabi ka?"

"Wala...Sabi ko Tara na at bumili ka na ng ticket"

"Hmp. Okay!"

Ok so to make the long story short nanuod sila ng Power Puff Girls The movie. Tuwang-tuwa si Sakura habang si Sasuke hiyang-hiya na. Hindi nila namalayan ang oras. 5:30 na ng matapos ang pelikula.

"Oh!Sasuke! Sakura!"sigaw ni Naruto.

"Oh, eh bakit ngayon lang kayo?"Sambit ni Sakura.

"Saan kayo galing?" Tanong ni Shikamaru.

"Oooy!nag date sila!"asar ni Ino.

"Haha! As if namang makipag date sa'kin tong si Uchiha." Sagot ni Sakura.

"Sus!"asar ni Tenten.

"Nakakaasar kayo!Sinet up niyo ko!Buti pa si Sasuke hindi katulad niyo!Hmp!"

"Eh paano naman kasi, ginawa namin iyon para matuto ka no!Ngayon na realize mo na kung gaano kahirap ang mag antay!"protesta ni Ino.

"Ok fine wag niyo na tong uulitin mga kumag!" Sabi ng dalaga sabay irap.

"Syempre naman!" Sagot ni Tenten.

At iyon gumimick na silang magkakatropa. Pero si Sakura maligaya pa rin dahil sa nangyari.

* * *

After nu'n, panibagong lakad na naman. Overnight party sa beach. Birhtday kasi ni Ino kaya nagpa-party siya.

Gabi na noon at dahil hindi siya makatulog nagpasya siya na maglakad-lakad muna sa buhanginan. Maningning ang mga bituin ng gabing iyon. Umupo siya sa buhangin at dinama ang malamig na simoy ng hangin. Maya-maya pa…

"Sakura?"Tawag ng isang pamilyar na boses.

"Huh?" Tumingin siya sa kanyang likuran at nakita niya ang isang makisig na lalake na mayroong itim na buhok at onyx eyes...

_Si Sasuke pala _ Sabi Sakura sa kanyang isipan. Nagblush naman ang dalaga na napansin ni Sasuke.

"Oh, ikaw pala."

"Ba't di ka pa tulog?" tanong ni Sasuke sabay upo sa tabi niya.

"Eh...hindi pa ako inaantok eh. Ikaw? Ba't hindi ka pa tulog?"

"Ako? Ah...kasi ganun din, di ako makatulog."

"Ah... Gaya gaya"sagot ni Sakura sabay tingin sa mga alon sa dagat. Nagsmirk naman ang gwapong Uchiha habang nakatingin sa magandang dalagang katabi niya.

Iyon, dahil sa hindi sila makatulog nagkwentuhan sila buong magdamag. Nagusap sila tungkol sa mga gimmick nilang magbabarkada at sa mga kung anu-anong kalokohang pinagagagawa nila. Kwentuhan sila ng kwentuhan hanggang sa mapunta sa love-life ang usapan.

"Hahaha...nakakatuwa nga iyon!"sabi ni Sakura habang tumatawa. Matapos nilang magtawanan, nagkaroon ng saglit na katahimikan at nagkatinginan lamang sila sa isa't isa.

"Ah...Sakura"

"Bakit?"

"Sinong crush mo sa tropa?"

"Ako?"

"Oo"

"Hmm..." Sambit nito sabay tawa. Tinitigan naman siya ni Sasuke.

"Anong nakakatawa dun?"

"Eh!wag mo ng alamin!"

"Sino nga?"

"Baka hindi ka maniwala eh"

"Sino nga kasi?"

"Ah...Eh.."

"Sino?"

"Ikaw..." mahinang sabi ni Sakura.

"Ako?"

"Oo nga! Ikaw lang naman gwapos sa'ting magbabarkada eh." Pabirong sabi nito.

Nagsmirk lamang ang binata. Kunwaring hindi naniniwala ito pero ang totooý natuwa ito sa sinabi niya. Kahit na simpleng crush lang eh kinilig din ito. Pero syempre, poker-face pa rin si Sasuke. Si Sakura naman, kunwari pang nagbibiro pero ang totooý kinikilig ito sa ginawang pagamin. Gusto niya sanang tanungin si Sasuke kaso baka madismaya lang siya sa sagot nito kaya hindi niya na ginawa. Ang hindi niya alam, crush din siya nito.

Buhay nga naman.

"Sige, Sasuke" Sabi nito sabay hikab. "Inaantok na ako..." wika ng dalaga sabay tayo at pinagpatuloy ang paghikab.

"Bye!"paalam niya at bumalik na siya sa kanyang kwarto.

Iyon, naiwan si Sasukeng mag-isa sa buhanginan.

"Hay"huminga si Sasuke ng malalim.

_Totoo kaya yung sinabi niya?_Tanong ni Sasuke sa isipan niya.

"Sana nga." Sabi niya sa sarili. Dinapuan na rin siya ng antok at nagpunta sa sarili niyang kwarto.

Matagal nang may gusto si Sasuke sa kanya. Pero, hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin at ipapakita ito sa dalaga. Lahat sa magkakatropa may may karelasyon na. Si Hinata at Naruto, Ino at Shikamaru at si Tenten at Neji. Silang dalawa na lang ang wala pa.

* * *

Isang di inaasahang pagkakataon naman, nagpunta si Sasuke kanila Sakura. Lumapit ito sa kanya at nagsalita…

"Sakura.."

"Huh? Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"I love you, Sakura" Sabi nito ng mahinahon. "May pagasa ba ako saýo?" Tanong nito.

Napalunok naman ang dalaga. "H-ha?"tanong ni Sakura ng may halong gulat, kaba at kilig.

Well, nawindang ang utak ni Sakura. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya. Magsasabi ba siya ng "I love you too" o babasterin ba niya ito. Pag umamin siya at naging sila pa'no kung magbreak sila? Mahirap ibalik ang friendship! Pero, pag humindi naman siya, lolokohin niya lang ang sarili niya. Tsaka sayang naman ang opportunity! Pero anong sasabihin niya?

"Ha? Ah...Eh-ewan" Tapos tumalikod siya at umalis papalayo.

"_Kainis naman oh!" _Sabi ni Sakura sa kanyang isipan._"Torpeng babae!"_

Syempre, nasaktan si Sasuke.

_Tsk..ganun na lang ba yon? Akala ko pa naman may pag-asa na ako sa kanya... _Sabi ni Sasuke sa kanyang isipan. Super disappointed siya sa nangyari. Hindi naman siya talagang umaasa na magiging sila agad or na mahal na siya nito. Pero syempre, meron pa ring konting pagasang inaasam ito sa kanyang puso. Pero syempre, hindi dito magtatapos ang kwento.

* * *

Mahigit isang buwan din silang hindi nagpansinan. Kapag may gimmick, kapag nandyan si Sakura wala si Sasuke at vice versa.

Pero tuwing parehas silang nandyan hindi sila nagkikibuan ni tinginan.

Syempre, nahalata ito ng mga kabarkada nila. Kaya nag-isip ang tropa nila na muli silang i-set up. Merong magaganap na University Ball sa kanilang paaralan at napagisip nilang magkakaibigang pagpartenrin ang dalawa.

Practice na ng cotillion. Tamang-tama parehas silang umattend ng practice kaya pinagpartner sila ng mga ka-tropa nila

Pero kahit magka-partner sila, wala pa ring kwentuhan ni kibuan. Ni hindi nga nila tinitingnan halos ang isa't isa.

The night that they've all been waiting for came. University Ball na and this is the last time na mag sasayaw sila. Habang nagsasayaw sila, hindi mapigilang mapansin ni Sakura ang kagwapuhan ni Sasuke and of course, vice versa. Tiningnan siya ni Sakura pero sadyang ayaw siyang tingnan ni Sasuke.

Gusto mang mag-apologize magapologize ng dalaga sa kanyang kasayaw ngunit hindi niya ito magawa. Na-imagine niya pa nga ang sarili niyang bumubulong dito ng _I love you too _pero hindi niya ito masabi. Maya-maya pa, tapos na yung sayaw. Nakahinga na ng maluwag si Sakura.

Maghihiwalay na sana silang dalawa nang hawakan ni Sasuke ang kamay ni Sakura at nang pumiglas ito, nakita ni Sakura ang isang letter sa kanyang palad. Nginitian niya ang binata pero wala itong reaksyon. Naglakad na ito papalayo at napabuntong hininga na lamang ang dalaga.

_Ano to? Love letter?_ Tanong niya sa sarili niya at itinago sa kanyang pouch bag ang letter. At syempre dahil pasaway siya, tuloy ang party! Sayaw dito, kwentuhan doon. Tuluyan na niyang nakalimutan ang tungkol sa liham.

Pagtapos ng party,umuwi siya at diretsong natulog. Dahil sa sobrang sakit ng ulo niya tanghali na siya nagising. Kinuha niya kaagad ang bag niya at pati na rin yung cellphone niya at nakitang mayroon siyang tatlong messages.

Yung isa galing kay Tenten:

"_**Hoy! asan k n b? Ntraffic k b or wat? Blsan mo at pmunt k n d2!"**_

Yung pangalawa galling kay Naruto:

"_**Sakura, hnd p huli ang lhat. Pmnta kna, asap"**_

At ang pinakahuli galling kay Ino:

"_**tsk..tsk…sorry girl but it's too late..kaw kc!asan k n b?"**_

Nagtaka tuloy at napaisip si Sakura sa mga natangap niyang messages. Meron ba silang napag-usapang lakad? Wala naman. Meron din siyang isang missed call mula kay Sasuke.

_Ba't kaya siya tumawag? _Tanong ni Sakura sa isipan niya. Nagisip ito at naalala niya yung sulat na iniabot sa kanya ni Sasuke kinagabihan.

Dali-dali niya iyong hinanap at binasa.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I wrote this letter dahil gusto kitang pasalamatan sa lahat ng pinagsamahan natin. Masaya ka palang kasama kahit minsan nakakahiya nga lang kasi isip bata ka. Tungkol dun sa sinabi ko sa'yo sa tapat ng bahay niyo, totoo lahat iyon ,mahal talaga kita kaso mukhang wala akong pag-asa sa'yo dahil dinededma mo ako._

_Sakura, mahirap ipaliwanag pero tuwing kapiling kita iba ang nadarama ko. I want you to know na whenever I'm w/ you I could be myself and you make me smile a lot. I hope you feel the same way too. I'm not forcing you to love me and if you don't feel the same it's ok w/ me._

_Pero Sakura kung mahal mo ko pumunta ka sa garden after ng party. Pupunta ako sa states tomorrow, at kung pupunta ka sa garden ibig sabihin may nadarama ka rin para sa akin. Pero kung hindi ka pupunta ibig sabihin wala talaga akong pag-asa sa iyo. Kung wala ka talagang feelings para sa akin, hindi ko na ipipilit ang sarili ko sa'yo pero I hope we could be good friends._

_Again Sakura, you are everything that I need, I love you so much._

_Sasuke_

Lumuha siya ng lumuha pagkatapos iyong basahin. Tumawag si Sakura kay Hinata at nalaman niyang nasa airport na raw sila at inihahatid si Sasuke.(Ang tatlong messages ay natanggap ni Sakura kagabi pa at may kinalaman sa liham.)

Tumakbo siya palabas at nagmamadaling sumakay ng taxi.

"MANONG!BILISAN MO SA AIRPORT TAYO!"sigaw ni sakura sa cab driver at syempre dahil sa takot ng driver pinatakbo niya ang taxi ng sobrang bilis na para bang may humahabol sa kanila na pulis.

Nang makarating si Sakura sa Airport, wala na si Sasuke. Mga kaibigan na lang niya. Lalong tumulo ang mga luha ni Sakura nang may kumalabit sa kanya.

"Miss hindi ka pa nagbabayad" Ang taxi driver pala. Akala niya si Sasuke. Nawala bigla ang kabang naramdaman niya at napalitan ito ng dismaya.

"Ay ganun ba, eto." iniabot ni Sakura ang Limang daan.

"Ke-keep the change na. "sabi ni Sakura habang humihikbi.

Iyak ng iyak ang dalaga. Hindi malaman ang gagawin. Papaano niya pa sasabihin kay Sasuke ang_ I love you too_ kung wala na ito?

"Ikaw kasi kung hindi ka ba naman sobrang pasaway edi sana nakausap mo pa siya. Alam mo bang mahal na mahal ka niya? Ikaw lang ang babaeng kinahulugan niya ng loob." Sermon ni Ino sa kanya.

"Ga-ganun din na-naman a-ako eh" sabi ni Sakura habang umiiyak.

"Sakura, tama na." Sabi ni Hinata sa tonong palambing.

"Tara na. Wa-wala naman na a-akong magagawa eh." aya ni sakura sa mga kaibigan niya. habang patuloy pa rin sa pagiyak.

* * *

Ilang gabi ding tumangis si Sakura. Kasi naman eh! Iyan ang napapala ng mga pasaway na katulad niya. Months later mahal pa rin ni Sakura si Sasuke. Lagi pa rin niya itong iniisip. Minsan siyang nagemail dito pero hindi ito sumagot. Hindi niya naman alam ang bagong roaming number ng binata kaya hindi niya ito matext o matawagan. One time habang nasa kwarto siya may tumawag sa kanya sa cellphone niya.

At syempre dahil sa pasaway siya hindi niya iyon sinagot. Sinilip niya yung number na nagregister at mukhang foreign ito. Syempre, agad niyang narealize na si Sasuke ang tumawag.

"Roaming number to ah. Tsk. Baka si Sasuke yun. Dapat sinagot ko. Kainis naman!" Wika nito habang nagkakamot ng ulo. Ayaw man niyang umasa pero nandun pa rin ang kaunting expectation na baka naalala pa siya ng binata.

Maya-maya pa may tumawag sa landline nila. Sa pagiisip ni Sakurang si Sasuke ang tumatawag, dali dali siyang tumakbo papunta sa sala at sinagot ito.

"He-hello?" tanong ni Sakura.

"Sakura, s-si Sasuke to. I-love–you"dahan dahan niyang sabi.

"Ha?"tanong niya.

Pero tahimik lang yung kabilang linya.

Nanatili namang tahimik si Sakura at nagsalitang muli si Sasuke.

"Sakura, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal na mahal. Sana maniwala ka. Hahanapin kita sa susunod kong buhay. Sana, maging masaya ka..." he breathed his last breath tapos biglang napaiyak si Sakura.

"SASUKE!SASUKE!ANO BANG PINAGSASASABI MO?"sigaw ni Sakura sa telepono.

Pero wala na ang linya.

Tinawagan ni Sakura ang ina ni Sasuke, si Mikoto Uchiha.

At doon niya nalaman na may sakit pala si Sasuke sa puso. Kaya siya pumunta ng states ay dahil magpapa-opera siya. Gusto sana niyang makapiling si Sakura sa kanyang operasyon kaya gusto niya itong makausap sa dahil siya lang daw ang nagpapalakas sa kanya. Pero hindi naging successful ang operasyon ni Sasuke at ayaw na niyang magtiyaga pa dahil wala na naman daw sense kung maoperahan siya dahil hindi naman daw siya mahal ng dalaga.

At nung dumating na ang last moment of his life, he asked kung pwede ba raw tawagan si Sakura at sabihin dito na mahal na mahal niya ang dalaga, so he called to say I Love You without her saying _I love you too _in return.

Mahal pa rin pala siya ni Sasuke. Samantalang siya, hindi niya ito nasabi sa binata. It was too late.

* * *

**A/N: **Nagustuhan niyo ba? Magreview kayo ha! Nakuha ko yung idea ng story sa librong _Stupid Love_ tapos ginawa kong fanfic. Sana nagenjoy kayo.

**Edited:** 9:45 pm, 12/29/11


End file.
